Talk:Phalanx II
can we add a note about phalanx 2 not stacking with 1. reliable friend said she was 100% sure it doesnt, but i could double check just to make sure --Kerah 07:42, 22 April 2008 (UTC) The link to an FFXI Calculator for Phalanx II appears to be broken. Fiorenzo 13:44, 28 May 2008 (UTC) FFXI Enhancing Calculator: http://nullvector.com/enhancing.php --Haltar 15:02, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Why does the page say 325 skill is obtainable with augmented gear? 320 is cap with normal gear and merits, with 3 enhancing skill off of brocade obi, that would still only be 323, is there another augmented piece that could supplement? Maletarugilgamesh 00:17, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I changed the main page to reflect the fact that there is no known combination of merits and normal/augmented equipment that can break the next phalanx II tier by exceeding 325 skill. I've done this once before, but if you insist on reposting perhaps submit a list of equipment and proof of this augmented equipment (as there is no way to reach 325 as level 75 cap without augmented equipment) --Valintino 16:35, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Recommended Setups I have removed the two "recommended" setups that advised getting enhancing merits. I think it is highly subjective to recommend anything that requires such merits, and with the list there, people can make up their own minds anyway. Casting distance on Phalanx 2? The max casting distance is listed as 25', but I can only cast from 20.5 Is this because I only have 1 merit in it right now? Most spells have a range of 20-21.5 so it surprised me to read this is 25', but since I have only 1 merit in it right now, it might be possible. --Beaster 04:10, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Max is 20.7, tested right now (with 5/5 merits, but that doesn't matter) --Dammerung 00:00, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Phalanx > Phalanx II It drives me crazy seeing so many RDMs cast Phalanx II on THEMSELVES! In just about any situation, casting Phalanx I on yourself is better than II. Why? Higher damage mitigation per enhancing skill and lower mp cost. Duration is mute especially when combined with Composure. I rocky 12:50, May 12, 2010 (UTC) This is not always true. When you are at 5 levels of Phalanx II and under 300 enhancing, Phalanx II can actually be better than Phalanx. --Khellendros 02:18, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, through formula it isn't until 310 that Phalanx becomes stronger than Phalanx II. At 290~309 enhancing they both give the same mitigation, but below 290 phalanx becomes weaker. At 256 base enhancing Phalanx II is 4 stronger than Phalanx and lasts 4min as apposed to 3min base. Thing is, getting 290 enhancing only requires Torque, Warlock's Tights, and Duelist's Gloves which places you at 293 enhancing with no merits. With composure the duration increases from 3 to 7:30 and cost less than Phalanx II for the same damage mitigation. I believe this is what I rocky was trying to get at. One other note I would wonder if it has been fully verified is that Phalanx I has a max tier of 300 (28 mitigation) since cover states that when tested with 320 enhancing they could overwrite Phalanx when caste again with 300 enhancing. As I only have a max of 305 enhancing I haven't been able to verify this myself. ≈Kerayu≈ 14:09, June 20, 2010